


The good, the bad, and the things that should have happened but didn't

by highly_caffeinated



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Everyone Is Alive, Gay Sirius Black, I tried to cut back on the angst, James is most likely the mother hen of the group, Surprise Party, but once again I failed, group chats are crazy, james thinks he's clever, remus is sassy as usual, sirius is probably dramatic, texting fic, there's definitely some angst but it has a happy ending I swear, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highly_caffeinated/pseuds/highly_caffeinated
Summary: "A surprise party. I thought the title of the chat made that pretty clear."Whoever said planning surprises was easy clearly has never met James or Sirius. Wherever they go, chaos usually follows.When James, Sirius, and Remus are tasked with planning the ultimate birthday for Peter, they realize that maybe keeping things a secret isn't all that easy. They have the good moments, the bad accidents, and (of course) the whole list of things that they should have done but didn't.Because really, what's life without a little chaos.





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I put together at like three a.m. I thought this was good, but it is not entirely edited so bear with me friends. I've never done a texting fic before, but I love them so here we go. For the purposes of this story, the following applies to the group chat:
> 
> James is underlined AND italicized  
> Sirius is in bold  
> Remus is ONLY italicized  
> Peter is bold AND underlined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any texts and/or phone conversations:  
> James is underlined  
> Sirius is bold  
> Remus is italics

James stared at his phone, trying to come up with a good idea (or at least something that wasn’t completely pathetic; he did have a reputation to uphold). He knew that Peter’s birthday was coming up in a week and that he, Sirius, and Remus needed to come up with something great. Usually he was the one who came up with party ideas, but he had been stumped for the past two days. The only thing he had come up with was throwing Peter a surprise party, but he wasn’t even sure if that was actually a good idea or if he was just desperate. He couldn’t let this turn out like the fiasco of fifth year, though, so he quickly opened his messages and clicked to make a new chat. He added Sirius and Remus to it and quickly gave it a name.

**Operation: Wormtail’s Surprise**

[2:00 am] Good evening, Gentlemen. I guess you’re wondering why I’ve gathered you here.James laid back in his bed, impatiently waiting for one of his friends to respond. It wasn’t until he was about to give up and go back to sleep that he heard his phone buzz. He quickly threw on his glasses, looking at the message.

[2:08 am] **Prongs, it’s literally 2 in the morning. Why the bloody hell are you up?**

[2:08 am] I had an idea for Wormtail’s birthday

[2:09 am] **2 AM JAMES! WHAT PART OF THAT DON’T YOU GET?**

[2:13 am] **well don’t just leave me hanging you wanker**

[2: 14 am] A surprise party. I thought the title of the chat made that pretty clear

[2:17 am] _Are you two morons trying to tell me that I was woken up in the middle of the night to talk about Wormtail’s birthday party?_

_can’t this wait until—I don’t know—it’s not 2 in the morning?_

[2:18 am] **MOONY**

**WE’RE SO GLAD YOU COULD JOIN US**

[2:20 am] Sirius, what did I tell you about texting in all caps?

[2:21 am] **but I want remus to know how happy I am**

**It’s been far too long**

**I thought I would die**

[2:22 am] _we literally saw each other four hours ago_

_and I’m in the bed right next to yours_

 

The chat went silent for a few minutes and James huffed, assuming that his two friends had fallen back asleep. He was just about to return to sleep himself when he heard a gasp followed by “Sirius, what are you doing?” He couldn’t hear what Sirius responded and he cursed his friend’s ability to be unnaturally quiet at the worst times. He was, however, able to catch what Remus said: “Just because I acknowledged the location of our beds does not mean that I was looking for you to come into my bed!”

“But you were implying it, right?” Sirius shot back, and James couldn’t tell if he was angry or not.

“No. I was merely stating a fact to ease your worry over our lack of interaction since this evening.” At this point, James felt like he probably should have stopped eavesdropping but he quickly decided against it.

“Oh…” Sirius said, and James knew that he was most definitely giving Remus the puppy dog eyes that he had perfected over the years. Remus sighed, opening the curtains surrounding his bed and gesturing to the one next to his.

“Fine…You can stay,” Remus sighed, attempting to sound annoyed. “Get your own blanket, though. You’re always freezing and I really don’t feel like having your cold nose, feet, or anything else touching me all night.”

Sirius jumped off of Remus’ bed, quickly grabbing the blanket from his own bed and jumping back into Remus’, immediately latching himself to the taller boy.

_Time until the surprise: 6 days_

 

 


	2. The Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, for any texts and/or phone conversations:  
> James is underlined  
> Sirius is bold  
> Remus is italics
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!

It was almost eleven thirty in the morning and Peter was nervous. Well…more nervous than he usually was, since the short boy always seemed to be in some state of anxiety. His friends had been acting odd for the past few days—speaking in hushed tones, sending quick glances his way when they would talk, and just overall keeping their distance—and it terrified him.

Peter had never been one to have a lot of friends and was beginning to get scared that, for some reason, his friends had decided that they no longer liked him. He went through every possible thing he could have done wrong in his head, but he came up with nothing. _So why are they distancing themselves from me so much then?_ He sighed, shaking his head and walking down the stairs to work on some homework. When he made it downstairs, however, he was surprised to see Sirius sitting in one of the chairs reading a book, neither James nor Remus in sight. He seemed not to have noticed Peter’s presence yet, his attention was completely engrossed in whatever it was that he was doing. He hadn’t noticed Peter until the boy shot a rubber band at him. “Shit,” Sirius hissed right after the band hit him square in the face. He looked up and saw Peter staring at him expectantly and his eyes darkened. “What the fuck was that for?”

“What are you doing?” Peter asked plainly.

“Studying,” Sirius mumbled. “What does it look like?”

“Where are James and Remus?”

“I don’t know.” Sirius tried to look disinterested but his phone rang, making him jump. Of course, Remus chose that exact moment to call him. He let it ring, not once looking up from his book. He could feel Peter scrutinizing him, trying to figure out what he was hiding. It wasn’t until his phone rang for the third time that Peter finally cut in.

“Aren’t you gonna answer that?” Sirius  didn’t look up, merely picked up his phone and started talking quietly.

_“What the hell, Pads? I’ve been calling you for the last fifteen minutes.”_

**“I’m just hanging out with Pete. I was telling him about our date tonight.”**

_“Date? What date?”_

**“Oh, you want me to come now?”** Sirius glanced at Peter, muttering a quick ‘sorry’ and ‘see you later’ before he got up and all but sprinted out of the room.

_“Sirius, you can’t just schedule a date with someone without tell—”_

**“MOONY ABORT MISSION I REPEAT ABORT MISSION!”**

_“Sirius, what are you talking about?”_

**“HE KNOWS, REMUS. HE FUCKING KNOWS!”**

_“Who knows what?”_

**“WORMTAIL! HE KNOWS WE’RE PLANNING SOMETHING FOR HIM MOONY”**

_“Sirius, calm down. It’s all right. I’m sure you’re just overreacting.”_

**“How can I be calm Remus when the world is ending? We obviously need to leave the school. We can’t stay here any longer.”**

_“Quit being so dramatic, it’s gonna be fine.”_

**“Is it, though, Moony? Is it really fine?”**

_“Yes Pads. It really is. And hey, I’ll tell you what. How about we have that date tomorrow after we go pick up the party decorations.”_

**“I’d like that.”**

 

_Time until the surprise: 3 days 22 hours_


	3. The Accident

[5:30 pm] Do you think it’s weird that we’re having the party in the dorm common room?

[5:33 pm] Hello?

[5:40 pm] Did you both die?

[5:43 pm] You know it’s not very nice to just leave me hanging here. James huffed, throwing his phone on the bed and going into the bathroom. The party was in two days and he was starting to get nervous. He knew Peter wouldn’t care where it took place, he wasn’t that type of guy. But he wanted it to be good. He quickly changed his clothes before going back into the room, grabbing his chemistry homework and sitting on his bed. He had been working on it for about fifteen minutes when he heard his phone buzz. He picked it up, looking at the notification: ‘One new message in Operation: Wormtail’s Surprise.’ James rolled his eyes, clicking on the notification and scanning the message.

[5:57 pm] **Can’t this wait Prongs? We’re on a date!”**

[5:57 pm] I mean it, mate! Do you think we should’ve planned something better?

[5:59 pm] **Relax, James. It’s gonna be great**

[6:01 pm] **Why are you so nervous anyway? It’s not a big deal**

[6:03 pm] Says the one who freaked out and said we needed to leave the school because he thought Pete found out.

[6:05 pm] **Sod off**

[6:06 pm] **Anyway, the 3 of us will talk when we get back later**

**But now I must return to my one true love**

James went back to doing his homework, waiting for any of his friends to return to the dorm. He figured Peter would be back soon, since it was starting to get late, but he had no idea when Sirius and Remus would return. He wanted to text them again, but he didn’t want to kill the vibe for their date. He chuckled lightly at the memory of when he first started going out with Lily and Sirius bombarded him with messages during their date. James figured Sirius would not appreciate him getting revenge on him for that, though. So instead he tried to go back to his homework, but found that he could scarcely keep his eyes open. It wasn’t long after that he felt himself dose off.

Next thing he knew, James was snapping awake, hearing the sound of his phone ringing. He looked around the room with bleary eyes, noticing Peter sitting on his bed reading a book. He picked his glasses up from the table next to his bed, glancing at the clock pushed against the wall before turning his attention to his phone. His heart sank as he saw three missed calls from Remus. He quickly turned to Peter, hoping that he knew what was going on. “Pete, did Moony call you?” he asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

Peter looked at him, a confused expression taking over his features. “I don’t know. Why?”

“He just called me three times in the last ten minutes.”

Peter got out of bed, walking quickly to his desk. “Let me check.” He picked up his phone, seeing Remus’ number under his recent calls. He went to listen to the voicemail that the boy had left just as James heard his phone ring for the fourth time. It hadn’t rang three times before he picked up, immediately hearing Remus’ voice on the other end.

_“James, we have a bit of a problem.”_

“Why, what happened. Are you okay?”

_“I’m fine—”_

“Then what’s going on? Why did you call me so many times?”

_“I need you to stay calm, okay?”_

“Remus, please. Just tell me what is going on.”

_“The doctors said it’s not that bad—”_

“DOCTORS? WHAT DOCTORS?”

_“They said it’s just a broken wrist and possibly bruised ribs. He’s gonna be okay though._

“Are you sure he’s okay? Or are you just saying that so that I’ll calm down?”

_“Yes James. I’m 100 percent sure he’s fine. If you don’t believe me, come here and ask the doctors yourself. Also, you’re gonna need to come anyway because I need a ride home—”_

“I’ll be there in 20”

_“—plus he’s kind of freaked out and you know how Sirius gets when he’s scared so I think he would want you to be here with him.”_

“Tell that idiot to calm down and that I’ll see him soon.”And with that, James hung up the phone, quickly grabbing his coat and keys. He wasted no time running to his car, jumping in and tearing down the street towards the hospital.

When James entered Sirius’ hospital room, he was greeted by a worried Remus who was sitting next to Sirius on his bed, running his hand through the sleeping boy’s hair and hugging him tightly. Apparently they had been like that for about fifteen minutes now; Sirius had latched himself to Remus as soon as the boy had sat with him, letting out a pained whimper every few minutes. James noticed that Remus looked like he was about to cry. “Shit, Rem. What the hell happened?” James hissed, startling Remus and making him jump, accidently elbowing Sirius in the process. The boy let out a yelp but didn’t open his eyes, instead huddling closer to Remus.

Remus shook his head sadly, telling James about what happened on their date. About how they had picked up all the decorations for the party and everything was going fine. Until it wasn’t. “We were walking down that one street,” Remus started. “You know, the one near the garage?”

“Keller Street,” James filled in.

“Yeah. So, we’re walking down to the garage to see Sirius’ motorbike. You know, the one he’s been building?” James nods, motioning for Remus to continue. “He was so excited to show me. And you know how he gets when he’s excited. So of course, as soon as we get the light saying we can cross he darts across the street. Some asshole ran the light and hit him.” Remus stopped and wiped his eyes, careful not to wake Sirius.

“I take it you guys never saw the bike then?” James asked, trying to lighten the mood. Remus sent him a glare and slapped his arm, stopping abruptly as Sirius groaned, opening his eyes and attempting to sit up.

“Oh course we didn’t,” Remus scoffed, helping Sirius sit up and make himself comfortable (or as comfortable as one can be after being hit by a car). “The guy who hit him and I brought him here right after.” At this, Sirius seemed to notice James’ presence. He stood, grabbing his chair and bringing it closer to Sirius’ bed, immediately grabbing his hand.

“Hey Pads,” he started, speaking quietly. “How are you feeling?”

Sirius brought his injured hand up to his head, wincing as he felt a bruise. “Like I’ve been hit by a train,” he groaned, leaning back against Remus and whimpering quietly as it hurt his ribs. 

“How about you go back to sleep,” Remus said. “Maybe it’ll help.”

“Will…will you both stay?” he choked out, eyes filling with tears.

James squeezed his hand gently. “We’ll be here the whole time,” he assured his friend. Remus nodded his agreement.

 

 

_Time until the surprise: 2 days 19 hours_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this story. Please feel free to let me know what you think, reading comments always makes my day!


	4. The Injury

James, Sirius, and Remus sat in James’ car the next morning, driving back to school. Sirius had been released from the hospital about 30 minutes earlier and was currently sitting in the back seat with Remus, wincing as the movement irritated his bruised ribs. James and Remus were talking about the plans for tomorrow but Sirius wasn’t listening, too trapped in his own head. He couldn’t think about anything other than the pain shooting through his body and he gripped Remus’ hand tightly, crying out as the car went over a particularly large pothole. James gave him an apologetic look, promising that they would be stopping soon. “You know,” Sirius hissed, glaring at the seat in front of him (James’ seat to be exact). “I can’t remember a time when this wasn’t happening.” Remus gave him a confused look.

“When what wasn’t happening?”

Sirius sighed, turning to meet his friend’s eyes. “This,” he said, gesturing around him. “Being in this car, being in pain, not being able to move, having this stupid cast that makes my arm itch!” He leaned his head on Remus’ shoulder. “I just want it to be over.”

“Pads, we’ve only been in the car for ten minutes,” Remus said, gently grabbing Sirius’ uninjured hand. “And you’re in pain because you’re hurt. But it’ll be fine. James and I will bring you to the dorm and you can go to sleep for a little bit.”

“But what about the party? We still have stuff to do.”

“We’ll take care of it,” James said, looking at his friend through the rear-view mirror. 

It was less than ten minutes later that they pulled into the campus parking lot, quickly parking the car and getting out. They made their way into the school, moving at a snail’s pace so as to not further injure Sirius. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Remus asked, glancing worriedly at his friend. Sirius nodded. “You’d tell us if you weren’t, right?” Sirius sighed, nodding once again. 

“Do you want to go to the dining hall and get some food?” James asked. Sirius shook his head.

“I really just want to go to sleep,” Sirius whined.

“Let’s just bring him upstairs, James. That way he can lay down for a bit.” They slowly made their way to the dorm common room. One would think that, having both James and Remus helping, Sirius would have made it to the dorm quicker than he did. It probably would have gone more quickly (and a lot less painfully), had he not had both boys helping him. Because while Remus was holding him steady and letting him walk on his own, James seemed to be convinced that Sirius couldn’t walk at all. Needless to say by the time Sirius actually made it to his bed, he was in a lot more pain than he was before. Remus quickly helped him get settled before getting up to leave with James. Sirius grabbed his hand, though, stopping him from leaving. 

“Wait,” he said quietly, wincing as he pulled himself into a sitting position. “Don’t go Moony.” Remus turned to glance at James, seeing the boy standing in the doorway.

“You stay. I’ve got it covered.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m only going to the pharmacy.” Remus gave him a grateful look and watched him leave, turning back to Sirius.

Sirius had been asleep for a few hours, having passed out soon after James returned with the pain medication the doctor had given him. Realizing that he couldn’t sleep anymore, he tried to get out of bed, momentarily forgetting about his injuries. That is, until he tried to move too quickly and lost his footing, collapsing and hitting the ground with a thud. He groaned, the collision with the floor only adding to the ache from last night’s accident.

Hearing the thud, Remus rushed out of the bathroom, having just finished changing his clothes and getting ready to go help James finish up the party supplies. Seeing Sirius lying on the floor, though, he immediately got worried. “Shit, Pads. What happened?” Remus asked, rushing over to his friend.

“I fell and now my body hurts,” Sirius said, trying to pick himself off the floor and wincing when he felt a sharp pain.

“Okay then,” Remus started, grabbing Sirius’ arms. “Up we go.” At this, he quickly pulled Sirius off the ground, stopping when he heard his friend cry out. “Sorry,” Remus apologized, settling Sirius back in his bed as gently as possible.

“You know,” Sirius started, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Hm?” Remus responded, moving around the room and making sure Sirius had everything he needed. He didn’t look up at his friend.

“I was thinking that I should come help you guys finish getting stuff for tomorrow.” Remus stopped, lifting his head slowly and meeting Sirius’ eyes.

“I don’t know,” Remus whispered, face getting red. “I just…I just don’t want to see you get hurt again because of me.” Sirius motioned for Remus to come closer, immediately grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly.

“Moony, none of what happened last night was your fault,” he said, kissing him gently. “It was an accident.”

“I still feel bad, though.” Sirius rolled his eyes. “I feel like I need to make it up to you.”

Sirius sighed. “You know what would make me feel better?” Remus shook his head, a nervous look on his face. “If you would let me come help you and James get ready for the stupid party!”

“Ugh, fine. But if James gets mad that you’re out of bed I’m telling him that it’s your fault.” Remus then helped Sirius out of bed, not wanting a repeat of what happened earlier. “You do realize, though,” Remus said, walking towards the stairs with Sirius, one arm wrapped around the boy’s back and the other holding his arm steady. “that you’re gonna have to go downstairs, right?” Sirius stopped, having forgotten about that. “How do you suppose we do that, since I don’t really trust you to make it on your own without falling.” 

“How about I just sit on a mattress and you just push me down the stairs. It’ll save both of us a lot of time.”

“Um no! Absolutely not! I will not push you on a mattress. We’ll just walk really slow, like normal people.”

 

 

_Time until the surprise: 1 day 6 hours_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to let me know what you think friends!


	5. The Surprise

[8:30 am] I think we need to bring in reinforcements

To help complete the plan

[8:32 am] **James I know your eyesight is bad but can’t you see that Remus and I are sitting right next to you?**

[8:32 am] Obviously I know you two are right next to me

[8:33 am] But have you noticed that Peter is too?

[8:35 am] _Don’t you think it looks a little suspicious if we’re all texting at the same time?_

[8:35 am] **Not if we do it discreetly**

[8:37 am] **Anyway, why do we need reinforcements? We pretty much have everything done**

[8:37 am] We need someone to keep Peter out of the common room while we set up and then bring him in when it starts.

[8:39 am] **We don’t need anyone else!**

**Moony and I will do it**

[8:40 am] Yeah, I don’t think so. I don’t trust the 2 of you with that kind of thing

[8:40 am] **Um excuse you! Remus and I are more than capable of doing this**

[8:42 am] _Maybe James is right Pads_

_I mean, you’re hurt and we have a lot of stuff to do_

[8:43 am] And let’s not forget that you two were gonna go down the stairs on a mattress yesterday

Look, I’m not gonna argue with you. I’m asking Lily to help us

James looked up from his phone to see his friend scowling at him. James shook his head. “I’m not going to change my mind.” Peter looked over at him.

“Change your mind about what?” Sirius sighed loudly, standing up from the table and walking out of the hall, trying his best to hide his limp. Peter’s eyes widened. “What!” he squeaked. “What’d I do?”

“You didn’t do anything,” Remus said, putting a reassuring hand on Peter’s shoulder. “He’s just being a grumpy old man.”

“Yeah,” James cut in. “He’s just angry that his arm’s in an ugly cast and he’s covered in bruises.” Normally, James would feel bad about lying to his friend. It made him feel like he was betraying their trust. But this time was different. He couldn’t tell Peter the real reason, the surprise would be ruined. Plus, he knew that Sirius was upset about the accident, so it technically wasn’t a full lie. A half lie is better than a full lie, right?

“You know,” Remus started. “If we leave now we’ll probably beat him back to the dorms.”

“You guys go ahead, I’m gonna stop in the bathroom then I’ll meet you,” James said, going in the opposite direction as Peter and Remus made their way upstairs. As soon as the two boys were out of earshot, James pulled out his phone, calling Lily.

** “Hello?” **

“Hey, so I need a favor.”

** “You know most people start conversations by asking how the other person is, James.” **

“This is important Lils, I don’t have time for unnecessary pleasantries.” 

** “Ugh…fine. What is it?” **

“You’re Peter’s partner in Euro, right?”

** “Yeah. Why?” **

“I need the two of you to work on that project for, like, most of the day so that Remus, Sirius, and I can get ready for the party.”

** “What time do I need to have him there by?” **

“Maybe like 6:30.”

** “All right, I’ll keep him out of your hair.” **

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lily kept true to her word and took Peter for the day, effectively giving the three boys enough time to get all the last minute details together. “Are you sure you should be doing that?” Remus asked, sending nervous glances at Sirius as he attempted to hang the last of the streamers from the windows. He didn’t even look at Remus.

“I’m fine Moony,” he bit out, trying to hide the pain he was in. “It doesn’t even hurt that much.”

“You know you’re a terrible liar, right?” Sirius finally turned towards him, slowly climbing down from the chair he was standing on. 

“I just don’t want to be useless,” Sirius mumbled. Remus wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him to the couch.

“You’re not useless, Pads.” Right as Remus said this, James walked in, followed by all their friends.

“So Lily just texted me saying that they’re almost here so we’ve gotta be quick and hide,” James said, gesturing for everyone to get in the room.

Everyone was in place and ready for the surprise when someone loudly proclaimed “The light’s on you idiots!” Sirius got up and went to go turn it off.

“I’ve got it guy—” And then he was on the ground, James having tackled him to the floor as he heard the door open. The two of them were still lying on the floor when Lily and Peter walked in.

 

_Time until the surprise: 2 mins_


	6. The Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's party finally happens

“What the fuck Prongs,” Sirius hissed, voice slightly muffled by the carpet. Lily and Peter looked at the two boys oddly, almost not noticing the rest of the room jump out from behind the furniture.

“Happy birthday Pete,” Remus said, smiling and wrapping the short boy in a hug. Peter smiled back, touched that his friends would do something like this for him. He felt himself turn red as he thought back to earlier in the week when he thought his three best friends were ignoring him because they no longer wanted to be his friends. Now that he knew it was because they were planning a party for him, however, he felt foolish that he had ever doubted them.

“Thank Remus,” Peter responded. “This…it, uh…it means a lot.” Before Peter had a chance to say anything else, Sirius and James came over, each wrapping an arm around Peter’s shoulders.

“Did we surprise you?” James asked.

“Yeah. I had no idea. I actually thought you guys were just ignoring me for some reason.” At this, James burst out laughing and Peter gave him a confused look. He didn’t understand what was so funny.

“Wait, so you’re saying you had no idea we were planning a party?” Peter shook his head. James turned and hit Sirius on the arm, the boy wincing quietly as it aggravated his injuries. “You see Pads? He had _no_ idea.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Sirius called Remus freaking out because he thought you knew about the plan and so the fact that you had no idea just makes it funny.” All four boys sat on the sofa and when Lily came over to talk with them, James told Sirius that the boy could just sit on his lap to make room on the sofa. Sirius glared at his friend.

“I am _not_ sitting on your lap James,” Sirius said. James got a mischievous look in his eyes.

“You’re right. You should sit on Remus’ lap.” Remus promptly spit out the water he was drinking, coughing roughly as they started laughing.

“So how did you break your wrist then?” Peter asked Sirius, looking at the boy with concern. Lily also looked over, wanting to know as well. She had yet to hear the entire story.

“You remember how Remus and I went on a date earlier this week?” Peter nodded his head. “Well…it wasn’t just a date. We needed to get decorations so we thought we’d make a date out of it.” Sirius looked down, suddenly finding the cast on his arm very interesting. He was shocked when he felt Lily shaking him.

“Don’t just stop the story! Tell us what happened next!” Sirius sighed. 

“I wanted to take Remus to see my motorbike that I’d been working on and I was so excited that, when we walked across the street, I didn’t realize that it wasn’t clear and a car hit me.” Sirius stopped as Lily pulled him into a tight hug.

“Oh my god Sirius! That’s awful!” she cried. Sirius shook his head, squirming out of the hug. Or, well, trying to. When he couldn’t do it without being in pain, James stepped in and pulled Lily off of him.

“Calm down Lils, he’s still probably really sore and your hugs are usually pretty strong.” Lily blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“It’s fine. The guy who hit me was really nice. He helped Moony get me to the hospital.”

“So is that why you called me and James so many times?” Peter asked, turning his attention to Remus. Remus simply nodded. Before Peter had the chance to say anything else, James cut him off.

“Let’s just all enjoy the party, yeah?” Everyone nodded and stood up, walking over to the makeshift dance floor. They danced and had fun, celebrating their friend. At one point Remus noticed Peter dancing with Marlene McKinnon and he nudged Sirius, gesturing to their friend. Both boys knew about their friend’s crush on the girl and were happy to see him finally get the chance to dance with her.

“I’m glad everything worked out,” Remus said, glancing at Sirius as they stood by the drink table.

“Me too,” Sirius responded. He paused for a few moments before turning to the other boy, holding out his arm. “May I have this dance?” Remus laughed and nodded, grabbing Sirius’ hand and leading him to the center of the room.

“You know,” Remus started, looking at Sirius. The other boy rose his eyebrows. “I can’t decide if the cast kills your punk rock image or not?” Sirius glared at him and playfully swatted at his chest.

“Oh, sod off Moony.”

The party had just begun to die down a little when Peter ran over to the other three boys, pulling them all in for a group hug. “Thank you guys. You’re the best friends I could’ve ever asked for.” The stayed in this position for a few minutes until Remus pulled away slightly.

“We love you too, Wormy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed this story created by my 3am brain

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends! This concludes my firs ever texting pic. I hope you all loved it as much as I loved writing it. Please feel free to let me know what you think in the comments


End file.
